Bellarke AU
by immeandonlyme
Summary: Everyone knows the smartest girl in the room, its the one people always feel uncomfortable around since she liked to correct little things like me, whom, and I when people talk. Now that she has to work at a high school with other teachers... its time to learn how to get along with others, and Clarke Griffin is trying. Bellamy is a genius in History and his dating life isn't good.
1. Chapter 1

**CG:**

I turned into the parking lot, noticing other cars already there. I found a parking spot next to an older Jeep and pulled in as best as I could. I sighed as I turned off the car and grabbed my tote bag. I pushed open my door and used slight force to push it closed. I hit the lock button and made my way towards the class room I knew was mine. I had set it up over the weekend since I was the last hire.

I got to the room and hit the lights and kept the door open. I went to set my things down and started to write Ms. Griffin on the board when I heard a knock on the door. I turned and smiled as I saw another teacher.

"Hi, I'm Octavia Blake." She waved and came inside.

"Clarke." I said moving closer to shake her hand. "What do you teach?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm the PE slash remedial English teacher. You're teaching Geometry, Statistics and both AP's for those two right?" She asked and I nodded. "Have you met the other teachers?"

"No, I just got here." I shook my head and she smiled.

"Well, the others are in the lounge... Principal Kane always brings donuts." She said and I smiled as I looked around the room. "I was on my way there after setting my stuff down and saw this room open. I knew we had a new teacher but I wasn't sure if you would have the same room as Charles Pike." She said and I nodded as I started to walk out with her.

"How many teachers are already here?" I asked as we got closer to the room. I had gotten better at small talk and personal questions but my voice was still so low and timid. I didn't have to ask a question but I wanted to. I would be with these people for years hopefully.

"Well I know Bellamy is here, Raven should be too, uh Bell does all years history, and Raven is Physics and AP Physics." She told me and I nodded. "Monty is our boy genius basically, he is the Chem teacher and his student teacher this year is Jasper. I wish you would have come to the retreat, I know you were hired after we went, congrats by the way, but yeah, it's like a bonding thing we do every year." She ranted on and on about what happened and I smiled and actually was sad that I didn't go as we finally got up to the other side of the hallway.

"Hey O, and new teacher! I'm Raven." She nodded to me and I smiled. "That's the other Blake, then it's Monty and Jasper." She nodded. "Marcus just stepped out for some call."

"I'm Clarke." I waved to everyone and moved to sit down. "So, who is who exactly?" I asked biting my tongue so I sounded normal and the guys all started to chew faster.

"I'm Jasper." The skinny white guy said around his mouthful and lifted his hand.

"Monty." The Asian man said beside him once he swallowed.

"And I am Bellamy."

"You're Ovtavia's..." I trailed off wondering if they were married or not since they did look alike but not enough.

"Brother. Older brother." He said and I nodded. "History teacher," He gestured to himself, Chem are those two and Raven is-"

"I told her who we were already." Octavia told him and flicked some powder from her donut at him and he jerked his head to the left and wiped his eye.

"Told who what about whom?" I heard behind me and I turned to see another guy. I watched as he walked in and shared nods with the guys before sitting down. "I'm John Murphy. Everyone usually calls me Murphy." He said and held out his hand.

"Clarke." I told him and he nodded before taking a bite. "So, where is lover boy O?" He asked as he sat down and I saw Bellamy roll his eyes.

"He is in Miami." She said happily and sighed. "Due back tomorrow night." She said and I saw Bellamy take a deep breath.

"So... Clarke, where did you go to school?" Raven asked and I looked over to her.

"I went to MIT." I said and gulped.

"My ex went there, it's a small school right?" She asked and I nodded. I hadn't really dated in college, just once, not very serious so I knew the logic of it actually being the same person. "Maybe you know him...Finn Collins." Logic just fucked me.

"Yeah... actually." I said and gulped. "I dated him." I told her and she blinked before nodding slightly and looking me over.

"So... MIT, that's big, did you graduate early like Monty?" I heard Jasper and I gulped before turning my attention to the others.

"No, 17 since I have a birthday in August." I said and felt the tension. "Where did you guys go to school?" I asked and they all started to dive into their schools and when it got to Bellamy he told me three schools, and then added that he was still in school, he was working for a PHD in Roman history.

"Something a little close to my childhood wishes." He laughed and looked towards the door. "I believe you know the boss man." He nodded and Kane walked into view.

"Yeah, our new teacher, did you get settled right away?"

"No, I just got into my room when Octavia said that there would be others in here." I said as I shook my head.

"Yeah, she always likes to get people together." He nodded and moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Speaking of, we have a BBQ this Saturday, sort of a celebration of the first week, did they tell you?" He asked pointing a finger around the room.

"No." I shook my head and Octavia laughed.

"Not that we don't want you there, just haven't gotten around to talking about that." She said and I looked at everyone. "So are you going to come?"

"Yeah, I have no other plans." I said and smiled slightly when they all seemed happy.

"Do you live in the city?" Murphy asked and I nodded. "Well macho man the boss man lives around the outskirts, I am sure he will give you the address." He nodded to him and I nodded.

"Did you check out the entire campus?" Kane asked and I shook my head. "Good, I will give you a tour. Grab a donut, and follow me." He said and I smiled as I went with him and then a old fashioned chocolate before catching up with him. He showed me each supply room, the copy room, the computer lap, stuff like that and then we saw the gym and he told me where the others were teaching. I was between the siblings and Raven was above me.

We got back to my room and he waved me in. "If you have any problems with the classes you talk to me, extension 100." He told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Marcus." I waved and went back to setting up the class. I heard kids as they started to show up and I hurried a bit more. I had math problems printed out, I would hand a kid a number and they would have to find the equation that gave them their number. Some were double so it just depended on where they would be when they figured it out.

I smiled and looked for my roll sheet I got before pulling a clipboard from the desk I had set up. I waited and when the first bell sounded I was up and waiting for kids. I handed them out and waited as they all got ready before the last bell I and I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw Bellamy watching me as he got closer.

"You okay? Ready for the day?" He asked and I nodded. "Good. I remember my first day teaching. You need anything, just bang on the wall." He said with a laugh and I smiled and nodded feeling a bit risky I decided to let myself think about him in a romantic way. He was hot, a blind person could hear his voice and melt on the sidewalk. He was tan, and yet still had freckles. He had dimples, his hair was shaggy and black and curly. His eyes were piercing despite being brown, I always liked brown eyes. And he was tall. If I would want to date anyone, it would be him.

"Thanks Bellamy." I said and turned to see a couple kids waiting for the answers as they sat down. "Is everyone ready?" I called out before reaching for the door. He waved and for a second I could swear he winked at me but he turned his head so fast I wasn't sure if it was just a blink or not.

I went back to the class and went one by one to through the kids and made sure they were in the right spot. I started to put the rest of the problems up on the board, making sure all the kids knew how to solve them all.

I knew one or two were struggling and made a note of it in the roll when I finally called everyone's names.

"So, now we're going to do ice breakers. Make sure everyone gets a sheet please." I said handing the stack to Gina and she was up and passing them out as quickly as I had remembered her name.

The kids all got them, and when I made them share out it seemed to go smoothly. I like teaching. I did that for the next 3 periods before lunch was happening. I was nervous to be around the other teachers, all of them this time, but I knew I had to meet them. I grabbed my lunch and walked to the lounge. I was building up my courage.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the popping of hot oil when I walked into Kane's house. I spent most of my teen and early 20's here and I knew it like the back of my hand. "Are those the zuchinni mozzarella things you were talking about?" I asked as Kane dropped more into his fryer.

"Yeah, when did you get here?" He asked looking the way of the garage and then the way of the front door and I smirked.

"Just now. I took a walk. The back gate was unlocked, again... and the back door wide open." I laughed and sat down as he rolled his eyes.

"Just because you love 3 blocks away doesn't mean that you can walk here. What if I need something and ask you to drive to the store?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You have a jeep and I am still on your insurance card." I told him with a laugh and he sighed. "Besides, I am sure O is going to call and ask if you forgot anything when she stops off anyways just to make sure." I advised and he rolled his eyes before making more of the cheese breaded balls.

"I will call her because I did forget something." He told me but just as he was washing his hands his phone started to ring and he answered it with a sigh. "Yes, I actually do. Fresh tomatoes." He told Octavia and I smirked as he waved me away. "Yeah, your brother is already here." He told her and I got up before going into the living room and turning on the Discovery channel since I knew there was nothing interesting on the History and sat on the couch.

Eventually Kane brought in some of his fried balls and a beer for me and I smiled. "Thanks, is she going to the close store or the other-" I stopped hearing a knock at the door and I stood up. "Go before more balls burn." I smirked at the use of the word balls, he hated sex terms and how I use them but I didn't mind making it fun. He threw the bottle cap at me but I didn't dodge since it went no where near me and I stuck my tongue out before hearing another knock. "Coming!" I shouted before opening Kanes door.

"Hi, am I late?" Clarke asked looking nervous and I shook my head.

"Come on in, I am the only one here. Well besides boss man." I told her and she walked in and I noticed the wine bottle in her hand. "Kitchen is to the left." I told her and she walked that way. "Kane!"

"Hey Clarke! Oh, that is a good bottle." I walked in after just leaving the front door open. "Thanks, we can all have this with dinner."

"It's no problem, I don't drink all that much and when my dad died he left me his collection and I have been giving it as gifts to basically anyone." She laughed lightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll take one." I teased and saw that it was at least a 100 dollar bottle of wine.

"I'll give you one. Red or white?" She asked seriously and I looked over her face.

"I was kidding." I told her and she shrugged.

"I wasn't. I need the space that it's take up as a bookshelf so I a trying to get as many out and drank as I can." She told me and I smiled.

"I am gunna go with white." I said and she nodded before looking at what Marcus was doing.

"I would offer to help but I burn food easily." She told him and I smiled slightly as she still asked if she could help by cutting something up and Kane laughed and told her that he had everything handled except what O was bringing in a few minutes.

"Come and sit with me, maybe we can find something cool to watch before the geeks come." I offered her and she just bit her lip, looked at me and then just nodded. I was a little confused as to why her hips started to sway as I walked behind her. Or may be they just swayed naturally. I don't know but I honestly was getting mildly turned on by the way that she sat down too. One leg under her, and the other pushed out. She had shapely legs too.

She might be the hottest teacher I had ever seen, and she wasn't even teaching me. I snapped out of it at that thought, she wasn't teaching me, which meant she was a co-worker and I already knew how those relationships turned out and I wouldn't go there again.

"So... how did you guys get the job at the school? Well you?" She asked me and I turned to look at her after hitting the guide button.

"When I was 15 and O was 10 our mom died. I was in high school and Marcus was my history teacher. I had loved history for longer than I knew Marcus, and we grew close and... and when O and I were going to be separated he stepped in. Became out foster dad. I never had a dad, O's wasn't around for very long with her and Marcus kind of gave us a purpose. I always wanted to do some kind of History... like Indiana Jones but alas, teaching does it for me. And O... well Octavia loves kids. So it was a easy route with her. We kind of moved in with Marcus, he helped us with college and he gave us teaching jobs when they became available at his school. He replaced the principal when I needed a job despite not wanting to move up." I told her honestly. I was just as blunt when I told Raven and Monty, but the looks I got from them always made me want to shut up.

But not with Clarke. She just nodded her head, encouraging me to go on like none of this was sad or awesome and she didn't seem to want to interrupt. So I trailed off and asked her about why she wanted to teach.

"In all honestly... my dad was a professor, well he started out as one. He was a science professor at Yale.. and then he was just a scientist and my mom was a doctor. Top Nero-surgeon in the east coast. They eventually were legally separated but my dad died before they got a divorce and while mom wanted me to be just like her... I didn't find happiness in going through a persons body. Maybe if I was like a GP I would have loved it but I love equations. I love math. I am great at math." I watched as she told me about how she loved going through some of her dad's old work, getting things set up and figuring out what he had and doing all of the math for certain things he needed when she was younger and I felt completely out of sorts when she tried to explain a problem but luckily O showed up and cut her off as she yelled and I looked her way.

"Hey Clarke!" O waved at her and I smiled and waved at my own sister. "And Bell. You're being nice right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Anyone need a new beer?"

"I will take one." Clarke told her and I lifted mine.

"Still have some." I told O and turned back to Clarke. "So, how do you like the kids?" I asked her before she could go on about that problem again.

"They're great, they all like to praise the other teachers, most like you the best, some like Monty." She told me and I titled my head.

"That is surprising. I must have to give more homework next week." I teased again and she smiled before O gave her the beer she had asked for and I smiled as she took a large gulp.

"I hate you." O said pointing at me before she took her own sip of beer.

"Why? What did I do now?" I asked her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ever kid I had yesterday called me Octavia. Why? Because you, once again, told that stupid story." She ground out and moved to sit on the other couch and I smiled.

"Story?" Clarke asked and I nodded.

"I was 5, and for my birthday my mom got me this book, it was Roman, and about an empire and it was how she told me that I was getting a little sister. So when she asked what I wanted to name Octavia, I just blurted out the same because I thought that was already going to be her name." I told her and laughed when O grumbled about the kids now calling her by her first name. "Well, they asked the question."

"They always ask why Ancient Rome is your favorite when you bring it up. I swear if you didn't no one would ever ask." She pointed at me and I just smiled and laughed lightly when she again rolled her eyes and took a sip of beer.

"You used to love that story." I mumbled before taking my own sip.

"Yeah, but now the kids all know. I can't wait to marry Lincoln and take his last name so the kids don't think we are related." She told me and I huffed. She always had to bring him up.

"Who is Lincoln?" CLarke asked and I looked at her.

"He's my fiancée. He is a stunt double as of right now but when he comes back we are going to get married and-" I turned my sisters wedding plans out and started to go through the TV list.

I didn't hate her boyfriend, but I didn't love him either. Once he marries her and settles down I will be sure that this whole thing is true love like she calls it, but as of right now he could be fucking everything that looks his way and I hated him for it.

O was just happy to be in love. With her childhood she didn't date that much, so when she left for college and went to UCLA... she went a little boy crazy. She dated some, and then she brought Lincoln home one year and they'd been together, even as he lived in LA and she lived back in Texas with us. they made the long distance thing 'work' apparently.

They have made plans that when he gets done with making his fortune he wants to come, buy her a big house with 4 bedrooms, marry her, and make lots and lots of babies. I am sure the baby part is just from O because even I wasn't thinking about ever having kids.

Not that I have had a long term 'I will marry her' type of relationship, I just didn't want to have kids yet. I was almost 28, but that doesn't mean I am craving a girlfriend or wife or kids.

"What about you Bell?" I heard the nickname fall from her lips and turned to see her bright blue eyes glued to me and I gulped.

OK, maybe the girlfriend wouldn't be so bad.

Especially if I get a hip swaying blue eyed princess to fill the role.


End file.
